


Will to Live 生之意志

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 【Bottom!Harry Fest 2013】#207提供人：刀小白梗：CP:Snarry.AU无魔法Harry Potter是本地知名足球队的球星，却在一次球场意外中受了重伤，髌骨受到重创，直接导致其运动生涯终结，不仅如此，HP还因此落下了腿部长期疼痛的毛病，突逢打击的HP心灰意冷，而长期的疼痛让他意志消沉，直到有一天，他在医院开止疼药时碰到了同样来开止疼药的他有生以来最痛恨的老师Severus Snape，在无意间得知对方受某种长期疼痛困扰数十年之后，HP决定放下以往对Severus的成见，重新审视这个人。在与Severus几次接触后，同病相怜的两个人渐释前嫌，HP也从负伤的阴影中走了出来。这时，Severus的病情却加重了，他的下肢几乎丧失了活动能力，HP主动前去照顾他，从而介入了他的生活，渐渐挖掘出他不为人知的感情经历，更让他惊讶的是，Severus长久的病痛竟是自己的父亲一手造成的，带着负疚感，HP希望能够补偿Severus，却遭到了Severus的拒绝。一天，Severus不告而别，给Harry留下了一封信，表示最初和Harry接触曾起过通过他报复他父亲的念头，但最终却没这么做，他也不希望Harry因为某种亏欠而施舍他什么，所以决定离开。而此时怅然若失的Harry才意识到，他爱上了Severus。。。特别要求：请举重若轻地虐，这种类型的文，不用着意描写疼痛，不经意的一笔有时候就足够虐了。另外，结局无要求，开放式结局最好，BE HE也可以，但感情要合理。请注重两个人的性格塑造。雷点：好吧小白应该不会写这种文。。。为虐而虐，其实这个梗虽是因为“长期疼痛”而引起，这个却不是重点附加补充：这是我去年提的最喜欢的梗……（快来个后妈领走吧，我就可以看了，真的好想看  QAQ）





	Will to Live 生之意志

街道与天色都灰蒙一片。年轻的男人靠在窗边站了一会，揉了揉眼，顺手将仍留着橙汁痕迹的马克杯搁在水槽里。那旁边静静躺着仍浸在泡沫里的空碗脏盘。  
  
刷牙时他无法不从镜中打量起自己的模样：一头乱发、带着血丝的双眼与未刮的胡渣。  
  
只有这种时候，他才会意识到自己离那座晴空万里的球场有多远，离那片至今闭眼呼吸间都彷彿能嗅到青草气味的土地有多远。  
  
上周，他砸烂了一面镜子──谢天谢地，他还拥有足够多的理智去避免赤手空拳干这事，而那距离上一面的距离只有不到一个月。这不是好兆头。但他的生活中也很久没出现过任何好兆头了。“多出去走走和人聊聊吧，那对你有帮助，波特先生。”他想起了咨询师似乎这么说过。但那又是何时？他想不起来。在那之后，他就打定主意不再去见那总戴着金丝边眼镜，一脸高深莫测的男人了。  
  
那男人不能理解。他痛恨那种实际不能理解，却试图传达安抚讯息的眼神，那种不能解读究竟是否在愚弄他的平静眼神。这叫什么？将自己的敌意投射到他人身上？听起来就像 _你变成了个愤世嫉俗的浑帐_ 似的。  
  
而那也离所有的事实不远了。  
  
他缓慢地走到门边，拿起那根坚实的手杖，撑直了身子，练习般挤出一个以防遇到熟人时得用以应付的笑脸。试图不去意识到掌中那熟悉的倚靠带来了多少安心感，而自己此副模样离一头落魄的丧家犬又有多近。  
  
哈利．詹姆斯．波特。一度发光发热的足球金童，曾经的英格兰足坛新希望。  
  
他拄着手杖，扶着楼梯扶手缓缓地走下公寓。站在大门外翻了翻信箱。毫不意外地只有账单；当初搬家时他没告诉任何人消息，除了必要知道的那类：电信业者、银行、医疗保险公司、医院……不再有热情过度的粉丝信和绑着丝带的礼物，也不再有队友渡假时寄来的明信片。  
  
哈利看了看手中的通知，将它们又放回信箱。  
  
在挑选新居地点时，在那么多需求条件里，他下意识地以大型医院距离为首要考量……这也是他不想承认的事之一。已经三年了。离他最后一次踏进球场的时间，一千多天；然而在梦中，他根本未曾离开过。  
  
  
***  
  
两小时后，他捏着单据走出了诊间。吊着点滴的病床从眼前推过，穿着套装的女人牵着小男孩转身走向大门。平日的午间，正接近上下午换诊的时间点，除了偶尔经过的住院者以及少数仍在等候的病患以外，医院大厅里没什么人。  
  
哈利凝视着柜台上方的号码，眼神扫过一格格窗口，接着意外地在第四格外头又看到了一个眼熟的身影，来自一名他高中时期最讨厌的教师。不，不只是他，他们全班都痛恨着这个男人──西弗勒斯．斯内普。从这虐待成性的浑蛋在开学的第一堂化学课准时踏上讲台，语气温和却轻蔑地羞辱他们开始。  
  
即使那些关于 _你们是多么无可救药_ 的演说内容有那么一些是事实……好吧，或者反映了一定程度的事实，但这男人没因为他的舌头而被一群荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青少年围殴揍扁鼻子还真是奇迹。  
  
目光回到周遭，空荡荡的座椅上没有任何遗留下来的报纸。懒得起身去拿本架上的杂志，他索性继续打量着那名前教师。老天，都已经过去几年了，那男人看上去却一点也没变……对，就是眼神也一样凌厉……等等。眼神？  
  
意识到这宛如窥视的行为遭逮个正着，哈利尴尬地强挤出了一个笑容，就是那种割草时一个不小心撞断邻居家篱笆，在院子里烤肉的一家人瞬间全转过头来看你时的现行犯微笑。  
  
只是在他准备好迎接对方的任何不友善回应前，那男人先行放弃了对视。那种就象是错认熟人一场的冷漠……好似他们从不认识对方一般。这又是什么新类型的把戏？对这预期以外的结果，哈利觉得自己的每根神经都紧绷了起来。他紧盯着，等待着那男人转回身来；也许斯内普会直接走来羞辱他？如果那男人读报时会看体育版的话，不可能不知道他的半点状况。操。届时他应该揍他，还是口头──在他后来习得的各种垃圾话里选一条最低级的回以颜色？这事会不会闹上新闻？……不，他不能揍他。 _深呼吸。不要让情绪牵着你，即使这里就是医院急诊室入口很近就在大门右手边揍挂一个羞辱你的混帐也没什么大不了的反正你也没什么可以失去了你这过气的报废的前运动员哈利．输家．波特先生。_  
  
他闭上眼，紧握起拳抵着额间。一幕幕画面自脑海闪过：射门成功后他和队上的伙伴们拥抱成一团、观众席传来几乎要掀翻屋顶的的欢呼和鼓譟声、戴着毛线帽的小男孩仰头向他递出签名板……然后一切都停格在他后来随队医重看录像画面时那一段惨剧意外。  
  
当哈利大口喘着气，艰难地抬起头时，那男人的身影已经消失了。  
  
  
***  
  
在彷彿毫无止尽，如藤蔓缠绕着这名年轻男人的沮丧、麻木和暴躁之间，他的生活也发生了一些预料外之事，好比在同间医院的大厅中再度见到西弗勒斯．斯内普──那男人就站在哈利前方的不远处，看上去不耐且暴躁，脾气坏得一如往昔。只是在默默确认了对方没半点交谈意愿，甚至是客套招呼的这件事，不知怎地让他兴起了一股宽慰似的安全感。  
  
然后，在那之后过了一个月，当哈利踏入医院大门，正面迎上那男人死灰一般脸时……也许是他前一天对中了张彩券，也许是天气好的缘故，管它的，总之或许是他脑袋里哪根神经出了毛病。“哈囉，”他说了，“斯内普先生。”  
  
他愿意用那张对中的彩券去换一张捕捉了男人当下表情的照片。  
  
“所以，你已经……还在教书？”哈利硬生吞下了“退休”一词，那么问好像太直接了点。  
  
“不。”履行了回答的义务，斯内普依旧看着报纸，但哈利不确定他是否真的在读。在那之后又过了两分钟。“波特先生，请不要让我读报的行为打扰到你，无论你原本意图从事的活动为何。”  
  
哈利翻了翻白眼，嘟囔了一声。这是他们第四次相遇，而他已经不会被这种用言语传达严厉感的技俩吓到了；就好像还是高中生一样……好吧，那的确对曾经的他相当管用。但至少斯内普现在没办法罚他站到教室后头去了。噢，不妙，想必他一定是不自觉笑了出声，因为男人正以那种再熟悉不过的“学生在随堂测验时刻意制造奇怪声响”的眼神瞪着他。  
          
──而那奇异地让他感觉很好。  
  
他握起了手杖，以一种熟悉的方式把玩着，同时试图解释。“没什么，只是想起了学生时代。你知道，先生。你真的让人 _很不好过_ 。”  
  
无论用了什么样的形容词，哈利可以对天发誓，套用在这个男人身上那全是经过相当程度修饰后的说法。  
  
“而那令你……想笑？”过了半晌，某种极力保持平板自制的语气自哈利身旁响起。只是与过往相比，他怀疑现在的自己能感觉到当中的不确定性。就好像这男人其实对他的想法带有一丝好奇。  
  
几乎为自己的理解吃惊，哈利迅速打消了那个想法。  
  
“不。只是无论如何，那还是人们能保持单纯的一段时光。”他干脆地承认，目光对上斯内普的。“虽然踢球这件事也很单纯，但是……那还是不一样的。”  
  
那男人点了点头，像在谈论天气一般地说道：“校园。”  
  
“是的，” _他的确理解_ 。哈利很好地压抑了内心涌上的轻微讶异，不动声色地回应，“校园。”  
  
有那么几分钟，他们谁也没说话。  
  
然后，一旦那种静谧的，相互理解的氛围过去后，该怎样开口就成了值得思考的问题。  
  
至少对哈利而言是如此，这名年轻人几乎为此绞尽脑汁。他不知道──没经验，到底要提及怎样的话题才不会毁掉此刻──和你的朋友交谈很容易，因为那通常建立在一种已经确认双方底限，彼此都保持随意态度的前提之下；但从来没有人告诉你，该如何和一个你几乎全然不了解，还曾经无比痛恨着的对象聊天。拜托，他是有一堆问题可问，但没一个能确保在安全区域里。  
  
就像穿着冰刀鞋，在初冬的薄冰上滑行着。你不能确定哪里已结成坚实的冰层，哪里又他妈还是水。 _等你溜到上头就知道了。是啊，哈利，这方法真是烂透了，比射门误射到自家球门内还烂。_  
  
总之如果斯内普再不主动开口，他就要开始谈天气了。他认真的。  
  
“……我每次都会在这见到你，”持续得有些过长的宁静终于遭到打断。那名前教师略为迟疑地继续陈述着某个他们都知道的事实，“而这里是医院。”  
  
为了对方终于开口一事暗地松了口气，内心正暗自欢呼的哈利努力地压抑翘起的嘴角，作出专注聆听的神情，并试着保持不插话。对他来说，最后一点特别难。  
  
“对此，你没有什么想说的吗？”噢噢，不妙。斯内普的声音听起来有些恼怒。好像有人才逼他干了某件不情愿的事。  
  
“说……什么？”哈利为那语气中的不善楞了一下。“呃……我保证没有，也不曾在跟踪你，先生？”  
  
有那么一瞬间，哈利发誓那闻言深吸了一口气的男人的嘴型的的确确是要吐出“白痴”一词的样子；别问，他就是知道。  
  
反正无论那词是白痴或者别的什么，这名前教师克制住了。  
  
“问题，波特先生。人们上医院是为了解决身体或精神上的……问题，”刻意在问题二字拖长了语调，斯内普用一种带着嘲讽的说明语气继续陈述，“而你的问题又是什么？是什么让一个年轻人频繁地往医院跑……你没有咳嗽，没有不正常高热，没有一切流行性传染疾病的迹象……家族遗传，或者慢性疾病──别摆出一副惊讶的傻样子，能影响到下肢活动功能的成因有千百种。”  
  
闻言哈利摇了摇头，几度欲言又止后终于找回了声音：“不，我只是……就是……有点吃惊……你真的不知道？”  
  
“我 _应当_ 知道什么我所不知的？”斯内普防卫性地回问道。  
  
回应他所有不快与质疑的，是一张年轻的，饱含忧伤的笑脸。  
  
  
***  
  
“你曾经进到这里过吗？”走在前方的哈利停下了脚步，看了看四周。  
  
季节的因素，花圃里没什么值得一看的。噢，原来中央那座喷水池内的确是干着的，先前因为视角问题他总是无法确定──每回经过放射科外的走廊，他总能从窗户俯视这个中庭的景观。  
  
“是的，仅止一次。”斯内普的声音轻轻地落在了后头。  
  
察觉到两人之间已有段距离的哈利尽可能快速地回过身。随着天气逐渐变得寒冷，他的髋关节时不时隐隐作痛着，然而斯内普的情况看上去只能以更糟来形容……即使忽略掉面色灰白这点经常性问题，对方变得必须倚靠两只拐杖才能行走这件事让他感到相当不安。  
  
一开始还没有那么严重。又或者那男人只是死命撑着，就如同他第一次受伤后回应外界议论的表现一样──过份展示自己没事的样子，为了能继续回到场上踢球，他错误地高估了肌肉和关节的负荷。 _不，现在不是回想那些的时候。_  
  
现在的问题是：到底是什么让这男人几乎无法自力行走？  
  
在上个月，他回答了斯内普的问题，告诉他自己再也没办法踢球── _真正意义上的_ 而不是休闲时踢着玩的那种，但那男人听完只是用一种复杂难解的神情注视着他好一会，接着轻轻地说了一句：“我知道了。”然后？然后西弗勒斯．多说两句话会要命．斯内普在接下来就该死地保持沉默，那并没有解释任何他自身的情形。  
          
哈利本来以为他会想说的，但显然他又一次地猜错了。  
  
有时候他以为自己逮到这个男人的奇特脾性了，但有些时候他不得不承认还差得十万八千里远；在全盘皆中与方向全错之间像只小猎犬般追来逐去，兴奋或气馁仅有一线之隔。面对这个男人时就像无法以对待常人的态度来面对斯芬克斯一般，去质问牠到底为什么要问那些该死的问题，又为什么不能回答牠就能吃了你──都是没意义的。  
  
哈利并不想去进一步思考“斯内普正在受到什么折磨”与“自身因此感到忿忿不平”这两件事究竟有什么关联性。但他觉得自己至少有那么一点权利知道对方的情形，毕竟……毕竟什么呢？  
  
毕竟斯内普知道了他的底细。对，就是那样。  
  
── _我只是讨厌他没告诉我而已_ 。自觉得出了答案的哈利暗自点了点头，对这个宛若真理般的推论感到满意的同时并全然忽略了他们甚至连朋友都算不上，或者，更精确地说，这个男人完全是他学生时代的梦魇的事实。不过就算想到了，恐怕对现在的他而言也不会将它们一条条以最基本的逻辑因果关系串连起来。  
  
在他不确定该冒着遭斥责的风险回头搀扶斯内普一把，还是待在原地等着男人走来的时候，身体本能已经让他选择了前者，而运气之神则选择眷顾着他──很好，没事。他试探地接过拐杖──虽然对方动作明显一僵，却没有遭到强烈拒绝──再揽过那名前教师的右臂，好让那副身躯的重心能确实落在自己身上。  
  
那瞬间，哈利听见了彷彿错觉一般的低声叹息。  
  
一番折腾，终于将两人都安顿在长椅上，哈利微微侧过身，好将空着的那只手搭上椅背。  
  
“我可以问一个问题吗？”他看着那张略显倦色的侧脸，舔了舔嘴唇，极力忽略自身的紧张。  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“你又是为了什么一直回到这里？”  
  
他没忽略掉斯内普那通常令人望而生畏的面容上一闪而过的，象是面临某个前所未知的情况……不知该如何面对的古怪表情。“我没想过你会问起。”  
  
有那么几个片刻，年长的男人看起来就象是要说些什么。意识到那回答内容很可能是两人至今来往最重要的里程碑，甚至是某种……某种他仍不清楚箇中意义为何的证明时，哈利瞪大了眼，屏气凝神地等待着一段……好比对方曾在西伯利亚遭到狼群追咬，或者翻身闪避过一辆载满汽油桶的货车但仍不可避免地负伤了的冒险经历。  
  
“那不关你的事。”但最终那男人如此说道。  
  
  
***  
  
_即使那不关我的事_ 。一片雾气中，哈利边用毛巾胡乱擦拭着湿漉漉的脑袋，边进行不知第几遍的自我挣扎对话。  
  
要避开西弗勒斯．斯内普很容易，依照先前的经验，他几乎能准确推算出一张对方回院复诊的时间表。但他就是顽固到无法那么做，某种类似于负气或者输给了什么的感觉。  
  
如果更诚实一点，他只能承认自己不想失去再度与斯内普见面的可能性。  
  
出门去复诊、领药，然后定期和那男人会面交谈──这新加入的最后一项本身已经成为一个惯性支点了，撑起的正是哈利的日常精神状态；从另一方面而言，他那偏执地持续往返于医院与住家之间的行径也出现了另一个目的，而且这目的无论就主观或者客观都完全是正向的。  
  
如果有哪个预言家早几年告知他，在所有环绕着或与他有关的人之中，他期待见面，甚至会为此觉得出门上街不是件烦心事的理由竟然会是这名前教师，哈利一定会端出一种应对精神错乱分子和过度狂热粉丝的态度：温和地点头示意，然后尽快闪人。  
  
但考量到现在精神错乱的 **可能正是他本人** ，那么也没什么需要刻意留心的。  
  
_“多出去走走和人聊聊吧，是啊，特别是和你最痛恨的家伙──现在是因为他的顽固，那对你有有有──帮助，波特先生，嘿，波特先生？”_ 他吹了声口哨，在心里怪腔怪调地窜改了一次那段不中听的建议，然后发觉某种能引起愤忾之情的元素已经消失──或至少很淡了。  
  
虽然梦魇依旧存在，但至少他不再有砸毁镜子的内在冲动了……这的确是生活中为数不多的好兆头。 _什么时候我也把这样的事列入值得高兴的表单里了？_ 哈利苦涩地摸了摸下巴，冲掉那上头残留的泡沫。  
  
擦干脸上的水珠时，哈利看了一会镜面上那张脸，绿色的眼睛闪着光芒，嘴角的弧度接近笔直，头发……操，他尽力了。有几秒他意识到镜中的影像……的的确确就是过往每回出赛前，作为一个前锋的自己斗志焕发的模样。 _即使他说那不关我的事。但那也不代表就不能关我的事；凡事总是有个开始，我说何不从现在就开始。_  
  
临出门前，哈利甚至心血来潮地从鞋柜里找出了刷子来回清了清皮靴，虽然上油大概是来不及了，但他原本就是倾向于只看杯子里装了多少水的那种人。所以，去他的吧。无论斯内普在防守什么，他都会越过的──说到底反正也是为了那老家伙好。  
  
然而直至实际见面后，这名年轻人才发觉即使你自认已下定了决心，实行计划这回事依旧充满挑战性。  
  
“你……这样，”哈利挺直上身，在塑胶椅上挪了挪臀部，抬起手稍微比划了一下，“多久了？”  
  
这尝试换来了一个狐疑的眼神。  
  
不知道距离男人发怒的底线还有多远。他不安地舔了舔嘴唇，继续摆出一副单纯好奇的神情。“我是说，大概还有多久会结束？”  
  
“──不会。”  
  
“呃，抱歉？”  
  
“它不会结束。”斯内普说着，边以一种利落的方式将他膝上的那叠报纸摺整，哈利发觉自己就像在观察一门技法一般无法移开视线。片刻之后，他继续以一种不感兴趣的语气补充道：“也不会消失，或者停止。我想这跟你的……当前处境有些类似，也许。”  
  
哈利微微点头，吞了吞口水。与这个男人相处的经验──无论是从前亦或现今，都足以让他理解到一点：在对与斯内普相关的事表达个人意见时，无论你实际怎么想的，回应的态度都得尽可能轻巧，别过度。就像观察某种野生动物，如果不想惊扰牠的话，就别作出太大的动静。特别是在牠有那么一点试着靠近你的时候。  
  
_妈的，斯内普要是能知道我脑中的想法，他一定会恶狠狠地掐断我的颈子。_ 哈利连忙偷瞄了身旁的前教师一眼。还好对方似乎没察觉到任何异样。  
  
但有些话已经哽在了他的喉间，现在不说出来，或许也没有改天可言。经过短暂犹豫，哈利鼓起勇气，清了一下喉咙，而那成功地吸引了斯内普的注意。  
  
“那会有多痛？当它发作起来的时候。你看，我的腿，这只。当它每次抽搐的时候……那就象是发烧，只是它发生在肌肉上。”哈利用指尖划过自己的小腿左侧，那上头还留着一条疤。“但这还不是最糟的。我的髋部……有那么一段时间，它就象是可拆卸的机器零件一样。”  
  
一旦起了头，接下来的话语则有如水到渠成。哈利意识到也许他是真的想找人讲讲……一个至少能理解 _糟透了的疼痛_ 是什么样感觉的人，而不是某个就坐在那，你付钱他聆听的家伙。  
  
“第一次，我能感觉自己的腿骨位置跑掉了。而那……很难形容，我只是想知道你是不是一样类似，”哈利抬起下颚朝他们的辅助工具示意，“毕竟我们都得靠这些才能在这碰面。”  
  
“所以，你想确认发生在我身上的是……肌肉疼痛或者关节损伤。理由则是某种同为伤疾者的好奇心？”  
  
_──宾果。斯内普听懂了。_  
  
哈利小心翼翼地回答了“是的”，然后望向那对停留在他脸上徘徊不去的黑色眸子，接受那之中饱含着的审视与评估，等待着究竟结果会是另一个“那不关你的事”，或者……  
  
他能听见自己胸腔之间的猛烈心跳声。不知怎的，这念头有些傻，但哈利就是忽然觉得──有点象是置身于水中。岸上那些交谈的声响和存在的概念都变得一片模糊，能清楚听见的只有你和 _你自己_ 。  
  
而彷彿经历了一世纪那么长久的等待，斯内普的嗓音才再度响起。“你的好奇心──你应该明白到自己没必要关注这些，波特。”  
  
那是……某种类似于“你越界了”的警告吗？哈利无法确定。  
  
总之那又是一个迂回的回覆，和之前的没什么不同；为什么这男人总是天杀的倾向于如此回答任何摆到他眼前的问题。就像拿着考卷问他某题为何错了，他可能会头也不抬地答道：“波特先生，告诉我，你的书本第385页上写着什么？”或是“看来答题者不仅对学术性论述内容缺乏丝毫认知能力，也对自身的错误毫无概念可言。”  
  
想必他的迷惑此刻一定都全写在脸上了，因为斯内普的嘴角勾出了嘲讽时的一贯线条。  
  
“只要想想这对你有什么好处，嗯，波特？”年长的男人伸手探向一旁的拐杖，一阵摆弄后费力地站了起来。“学着将目光投往前方吧。即便旧的……生涯中止了，也还会有新的可能性；从政、经商，成立个人基金会，无论什么都好，只要找个人帮你撰写自传，上些谈话性节目。依你的名气……成为英国多数家庭茶余饭后的话题，那并不难。”  
  
对这突如其来的长篇大论回应不出半句话，哈利瞪着这个男人，仅能意识到对方说的好像是对的，但又哪里不太正确。  
  
“不要将你的好奇心花费在多余的地方，”边说着，斯内普边朝大门的方向走去。  
  
“那并不是多余的──”抓到了关键词，哈利飞快地抗辩道。  
  
“然而，”斯内普直接打断了他的申诉。“当作为了日后安宁的一劳永逸，仅此一次，我会答覆你──答案是 _二者皆有_ 。携上这个谜底愉快地回家吧。”  
  
作为 _对此全然无法接受_ 的抗议表现，哈利紧跟了上去。他不介意和斯内普在药局继续进行第二轮的争辩，真的。  
  
  
***  
  
哈利感到很恼火。  
  
_西弗勒斯．斯内普无疑是本世纪最混帐的混帐。而这是个新闻吗？不，得了吧，你知道他一直如此。_  
  
对于那个男人，对于他身上展现出来的难以置信的顽固。  
  
忽视开始抽痛的右腿根，手杖大力地敲着路面，他赌气似地刻意加快了脚步。反正再过三个街口就到家了，只要回到家他就能将自己摔进沙发里，闷着脑袋搥打抱枕发火，咒骂今天这该死的一切；顺带发誓赌咒再插手这男人的事他就拿把铲子把自己埋了，西弗勒斯．斯内普根本不值得这些、这些…… _关心？关怀？_  
  
为这突如其来的联想，哈利的后脊涌上一股恶寒。他猛地停下脚步，甩了甩头。  
  
_那就停手吧，不要管他了。别忘了，他可没要求你这么多事。是你自己自愿的……你知道那样说他并不公平。_ 另一个声音则如此提醒着，听上去很象是他的良心在发言。  
  
理智逐渐回归，疼痛开始清晰起来。哈利放慢了步伐，边在心底承认那个 _并不公平_ 的说法的确很合理。  
  
他已经不是情绪容易受影响的青少年了，跨过了成年的那条线之后，那种单凭燃烧愤怒和其它激情便可作为动力来源的情形也彷彿失去踪影。  
  
不过也只是 _彷彿_ 而已。毕竟今日之事就是个例外。哈利十足不愿意──却不得不承认，可能是那情境中的某个成份唤起了令人熟悉的挫败感的缘故。  
  
是的，挫败感。它一直都蛰伏在意识深处，未曾远离。  
  
在哈利．波特的足球生涯前半段里， _一帆风顺_ 是更贴切的形容词。在这领域他的确有才能，而且也早早得到了崭露头角的机会。作为一名年轻的前锋，他有出色的速度和技巧，而身为队上的一员，他和队友的关系也颇为融洽。他们一起踢进足总杯冠军赛，一起赢得联赛杯的最终胜利……彼时他仍是英格兰最耀眼的新星；彼时舆论和他都以为事情会这样继续下去，直到未来某天，这名球员会在替国家队赢得许场胜利后，在某个决定好的时刻──也许是某场重要赛事结束后正式宣布退役。  
  
然后，出乎任何人的意料，一切就那么结束了，犹如泡影一场。  
  
最开端是一次进攻时的急停闪避，摔地时右足内翻，第五跖骨撕裂性骨折，左踝同时扭伤。接着，或许是过度保护右足，在持续下意识地将重心置于左肢的第二个月，回到休息室的他发觉左髋关节突然出现痛感──也许是FAI（Femoral Acetabular Impingement，股骨髋臼撞击综合症）；再来是五个月后的某场赛事，他在对方球员铲球时遭到正面飞撞。右髋部骨折。  
  
伤势变化与队医评估的最严重情况相去不远。  
  
他没能撑到赛季结束。  
  
在一次次断层扫描、领取报告，以及几回光环褪色的提早退场之后，经由各种管道得到相关信息的人们几乎可以断定：英格兰足球史上，属于哈利．波特的那一页已经阖上了。  
  
除了仍在与伤痛搏斗的当事者以外。  
  
对此外界除了同情和议论，也没有什么能给予。他的踝、髋关节就象是好不了那样时不时疼着，骨折处仍随阴雨日隐隐作痛……刚开始，面对一脸凝重告知可能结果的医师时，哈利依然保有乐观的期望；而后，他定期至私人诊所报到，同时一边复健一边从每日祈祷中汲取信心；最后，他转而找上咨询师，在希望渺茫的现今重复着不断回到公立医院的偏执行径。  
  
再没有人叫他住手。在私人医师诚实告知他“对此已经近乎无能为力”以后，他先一步断绝了和所有熟识者的往来。他拒绝了接受劝告时无可避免会一同承受的挫败感。  
  
他不知道西弗勒斯．斯内普出了什么事，或许也并不真正在乎。谁知道呢，反正他自己的未来都一片朦胧了。终于回到公寓门前，哈利伸手揉了揉脸，胡乱猜测着，也许那男人能看透这点…… _他什么都知道。也许正是因为这样他才拒绝告诉我。_  
  
然后他发觉这个猜想──假定为真──着实令人畏惧，于是顺从本能地否定了它。  
  
整个人成大字型摊在沙发上时，哈利当真松了口气。他让自己一动也不动地瘫了十五分钟，享受非自力支撑全副身躯重量的舒适感。接着缓缓向后挪了挪屁股好坐直身子，继续和走去打开冰箱来瓶啤酒的不健康渴望搏斗了一会，又考虑了一阵到底该先冲个热水澡（帮助减缓疼痛）还是拿个三明治当午餐（避免空腹服药）。  
  
然而以上种种要离开沙发才能干的事，无论哪个他都不想。不如干脆转身躺倒算了？噢，真是个疲惫感强烈时难以抵抗的诱惑。如果不是曾经受过一片昏暗之中醒来，全身伤处只能以 _爆痛_ 来形容的教训，看在老天的份上，他必定会那么做。  
  
终于对当前情势认命。哈利磨磨蹭蹭地撑着椅背爬了起来，拖着脚步走到厨房拿了三明治，然后回到客厅开了电视边看边嚼。转到体育频道，里头的选手正在打网球。很好，看这个他还能吃得下。  
  
大概是前年吧，哈利不小心（或说是忍不住）看了场义甲联赛。看着几张熟面孔，他的身体还记得与对上几个家伙时要怎么动作，他们的弱点和需要提防的特点……他一个也没忘。耳边还能清晰重现和队友重看影带时边听取的战略分析。  
  
他想起自己首度在欧洲杯上演帽子戏法时的心情，想起队友冲上前来或拍打或扑跳给予拥抱的瞬间，某种充满信赖与爱的紧密感。  
  
然后，衔接着回忆的尽头，哈利想起他已经失去一切了。  
  
这个念头就像高速行驶的货车一样撞入他的心中，那里头的某个部份瞬间粉碎，痛楚万分。  
  
于是那天晚上的后续就成了一场灾难。隔日清晨当他头痛欲裂地醒来后，发现客厅就象是遭到手法粗暴的窃贼入侵洗劫过似的；如果不是他的右手和左腿都有割伤的长条口子，而左手还握着一截断掉的椅腿，脸上还有瘀伤──想不起来是什么家具可能造成的，而门上的三道锁和窗户玻璃都还完好……那么也许他会自取其辱地连忙起身去报警。就等他越过东倒西歪堆满地，有些还已经碎裂的空酒瓶。  
  
最终他花了大约五千还是七千英镑让一切回复成原来的模样。除了他自身以外的一切。  
  
在避免成为酒精中毒、看上去同时有自残癖好的患者，或者丧失理性投身于某些宣称 _“加入我们XXXX教，来自宇宙的纯净能量能治愈你……”_ （他真的收到了十多封这类邮件）的奇妙组织团体以前，哈利开始寻求心理咨询。总而言之，那真是一段糟透了的回忆。  
  
可能比 _对某个你过往痛恨的前教师的个人病史产生了兴趣_ 的自觉要更糟。  
  
话虽如此，但要重振旗鼓则是难事。哈利仰头看着天花板，那上头挂着的灯具坏了一颗灯泡，但他这阵子连随意垫起脚尖都会倒抽一口冷气，更别提爬到桌上去更换。  
  
毫无头绪之下他起身倒了杯水回来。漫不经心地打开药袋，一一拿出内容物，然后终于发现不太对劲。白色的药锭是氯奎宁（plaquenil）他还认得，但另外的大约氯奎宁一半大小的白、黄色药片则与他记忆中过往拿到的药方有别。克他服宁（Cataflam）去哪了？他不死心地在袋中翻找，却遍寻不着熟悉的粉红色糖衣锭。  
  
──上回诊断时医生没告知要换药，这是肯定的。  
  
哈利满腹狐疑地将分装好的药锭折起再收回袋中。想着外袋上头应该会有药局电话一类的信息，他漫不经心地将其拿近，看了一眼。  
  
_操，见鬼了。_  
  
干得好，哈利。先是刺探斯内普的隐私，再来是对细节穷追不舍（虽然失败了），最后再顺手拿走他的处方药，虽然你能发誓自己不是故意的，但……去对空气慢慢解释吧。  
  
那男人可是西弗勒斯．斯内普。他还没宰了你而且如果这个计划不会用红线圈起标记在他的近日排程里那将是个奇迹。  
  
──现在该怎么办？  
  
几乎不假思索，哈利以一名伤员能有的最快速度穿了外套，将药袋胡乱塞进口袋，套上靴子，拎起手杖步出了家门。  
  
他得回医院一趟。  
  
  
***  
  
再度站在医院大厅里，哈利打了个哆嗦。  
  
出门时外头有些飘雨，刚开始他并不以为意。但就像今日发生的种种还不够令人泄气似的，在到医院的路程中雨势逐渐增长。不能以狂风暴雨来形容，但雨量已经足够自他的外套表层织料渗入；然而更糟的还在后头：他穿了件高领毛衣搭绒裤。  
  
_好吧_ ，他自我安慰地想着， _至少我人到了_ 。  
  
几分钟后，哈利倚在柜台前静静等待着，紧张和期待兼具。他没想过事情会有多顺利，毕竟这牵涉到许多问题，职业道德和体制规定，个人隐私和医病信任关系。  
  
然而该怎么说呢？……有个 _相当热情_ 的粉丝时事情会好办许多？在灿笑着答应签名到……呃，海莲娜，她所收藏的几件球衣上后，不用说些什么“我忘记我舅舅家的地址”、“他的电话号码抄在纸条上而洗衣机把它绞烂了”的谎话也能达成一些目的。  
  
虽然仅是愿意在不透漏个资的情况下帮忙拨打电话的程度，但哈利却乐得象是万圣节时顺利从邻居手中拿到一大袋糖的小男孩……至于联络一个你才与之争执过，并分头数小时的顽固家伙之后会发生什么……他其实没多作打算。反正生活就是这样，见招拆招。  
  
听着海莲娜转达并解释完事由，哈利比划示意着由他来，而后接过了话筒。  
  
“……波特。”电话那头传来斯内普极具标志性的低沉嗓音。  
  
而那无预警地让哈利瞬间由乐观的世界坠回现实。更确切地说，他反射性地变得紧张，开始有些语无伦次，并对自己脱口说了些什么毫无印象。无法回忆，根本不存于记忆。每个单词和语句都在结束的下一秒远离他的意识。  
  
一旦得以挂掉电话，哈利发现自己冒出了一层冷汗。他僵硬地向浮现疑惑神色的海莲娜点头答谢，允诺下回替她在那几件球衣上签名，而后捏着一纸抄下的地址转身离开。胜利的喜悦已经离他当下的心情很远。  
  
现在唯一的问题仅仅在于，他是否做错了？不单指眼前这件事。招惹斯内普也许彻头彻尾都是个坏决定，如此显而易见。要想起你曾痛恨一个人并非难事，尤其是连结着畏惧的时候。不，甚至比那个更多。当你知道自己的确犯了错的时候，听见前教师的熟悉课堂用语气──无论那传递什么信息内容──总是感觉很糟糕。  
  
更糟糕的是……斯内普并没有斥责他。 _他应该那样做的，也许那样我就能感觉好一点_ 。透过沾满雨珠的车窗，哈利望着街景流逝，一边想着──由于无论是外头雨势，或者是斯内普住处的距离都不适宜步行，他乖乖地搭了出租车。  
  
哈利开始仔细回想斯内普在电话那头都说了些什么。就象是懒得多说废话或是已经放弃这名前学生似的，年长男人的语调平静、毫无起伏，一种公事公办的态度。唯独在听到哈利表示要亲自将药袋送去时停顿了几秒，就象是在确认这名前学生是否在开玩笑一般。然后他给了地址。  
  
_不管怎样，至少我得将药还给他_ 。忽然对与前教师来往一事萌生退意，一路上哈利只能以责任感来说服自己继续往前，而不是开口让司机立即返回医院方向。  
  
直到重返街道，孤身伫立在滂沱大雨中，他才恍惚地想起自己应该借一把伞的。于是一个全身上下湿透，旧伤该死的更痛了的哈利．波特吃力地撑着手杖，踏着积水的靴子爬上了灰色台阶，按了按门铃。  
  
几分钟后，斯内普开门时看到的就是这副景象。只见年长的男人挑了挑眉，在哈利仍未能反应过来时，那扇门又迅速关上了。  
  
_妈的，他甚至连药都没拿呢。_ 哈利眨了眨眼让水珠滑落，一边疲倦地想着，寒冷和湿意很好地浇熄了他一大半的生命之火，以至于对此背离常理的待遇已经兴不起一丝愤怒。  
  
至少他的大脑功能运作正常。从“斯内普以为他是谁？”推导至“斯内普的身体状况很恶劣”的结论并没花多少时间。好吧，他能理解这个。每当旧伤痛得要命时，要指望那个咬牙忍受的承受者还能保持正常心情简直是不可能。  
  
那也是他选择断绝社交来往的理由之一。  
  
正犹豫着要不要再按一次门铃，哈利往前踏了一步。而就在同个瞬间，紧闭的大门突然打开，两条大毛巾一前一后地扔到了他的头上。 _所以这就是为什么他消失了好久_ 。突然记起他们之中谁才是行动更为不便的那个，哈利略带歉意地反省了一下。  
  
“把你自己弄得够干再进来。”斯内普说着，退回了屋内。  
  
“够干？不可能，我已经溼透了，”为了强调真实性，哈利急忙将湿漉漉的脑袋从毛巾中露出来。“呃，能够借用一下浴室吗？──如果方便的话。”  
  
“只有浴室？”  
  
哈利正拼命揉擦着颈间，全是毛衣的领子害的。它又湿、又黏，还很贴身，刺得他相当不舒服。“嗯，也许……一只吹风机？”  
  
斯内普坐在椅子上望着他，目中藏着难以察觉的笑意。“看来不仅只雨量，你全身的水分都集中在脑部了，波特。我不想睡梦中还听到某种扰人的声响，来自于某个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，他三更半夜窝在我的客厅，就为了试图吹干他的袜子。”  
  
“至少我今天没穿袜子。”哈利不服气地回应道。  
对此，斯内普仅是嘲讽地假笑。“永远抓不到重点，是吗？”  
  
──哈利只能在心里默默赞同这个说法。  
  
五分钟后，已经尽力擦拭了的哈利裹着大毛巾，拎着吸饱水的沈重靴子，尽可能轻巧地踏入屋内，试图避免在地板上留下水痕。  
  
“你可以使用我的浴室，就在那里。”斯内普伸出左臂，朝屋内深处指示着方向。“还有我的毛巾，但只有你手上那两条是新的；另外，出来时，抽屉最下层的旧衣或者继续裹着毛巾，二选一，波特。”  
  
“真是慷慨。”哈利小声地咕哝着，一边朝浴室的方向移动而去。  
  
  
***  
  
有什么事不太对劲。  
  
哈利坐医院的长椅上，一个人孤零零的。因为他错过了斯内普回院的日子──而这毫无道理。他能确定，那男人若不是上上周二，就该是今天回来。如果换成是迷糊一点的病患也许会记错回诊日期，但在所有人之中不会，也不该是西弗勒斯．斯内普。  
  
他有很多话想和那名前教师说，还两度带了洗干净的衣物打算归还。  
  
从“我就再多待十分钟”到“也许下个小时斯内普就会出现”，紧盯着医院门口，就是不肯轻易放弃，哈利忽然发现自己早已将对方当成了伙伴一类的存在。毕竟在认识的人里，没有谁比斯内普的情形更接近他的现况了。 _也没有谁比他更接近你的生活_ 。哈利想着。  
  
几乎是急切地想弄明白这名前教师发生了什么，下定了决心，他很快地离开了医院。  
  
直到搭上了出租车，哈利才想起应该先请海莲娜打个电话去。也许斯内普此刻并不乐于接受一次突如其来的拜访；但又也许，要是能作选择的话，那个男人 _永远_ 都不会想见到任何一名访客。  
  
下车时一阵寒风刮过。痛觉很快地甦醒，剧烈的抽搐自大腿根部传来，哈利紧紧咬住了下唇。近入十一月份才没几天，气温就忽然骤降。这对任何伤员都是坏消息。不过更严峻的考验还等在后头……冬天甚至还没来临；一边考虑着接下来的月份是否该降低挂号频率，又该暂停哪科的门诊，他吃力地一步步平挪着左腿，将身子送上该死的难爬的台阶──它们上次好像没这么具考验性。  
  
按了二次门铃后，哈利忍不住将手杖换到左手，侧过身慢慢地将重心倚到墙上。那令他着实松了口气。  
  
也许斯内普出门去了，虽然机率可能与本周气温回暖的假设相差无几。  
  
没事可作，伤处依然如利爪一般撕扯着他的神智，哈利只能漫无边际地编筑着一个个可能，关于那名前教师为何未来应门，藉此转移此刻过份集中的注意力…… _操，痛痛痛_ 。再这样下去，他就得和医生讨论换更强力的止痛药了。  
  
转身伸臂再按了一次电铃，过了十秒，门内听来依旧毫无动静。已经逐渐对有人会前来回应一事不抱期待了，哈利相当缓慢地、缓慢地弯曲了左腿，再来是右腿；他逐步放低重心，直到左膝触及地面，才试着往后倾斜坐下。臀部接触地面的瞬间，因姿势改变而无法避免的髋关节磨擦仍使他吃痛地闷哼了一声。  
  
回到球场的希望是支撑着他日复一日过着这种生活……忍耐彷彿永无止尽的，服药、复健和疼痛的循环的最重要基石。  
  
没有足球的哈利．波特什么也不是。  
  
这并不是说他怀念那些名气、头衔与外界加诸于身的光环，即使很多人可能如此认为。为斯内普可能也在那些人里的念头畏缩了一下，哈利的脑海突然闪过一个念头，关于这个男人为何以前总爱找他麻烦。  
  
当时参加集体训练和同时维持最低──经过特别容许──的出席率已经将生活塞得满满的了，是以虽然痛恨着一个处处针对自己的斯内普，但哈利一直没将那些行为背后的动机放在心上。  
  
突如其来的开门声中断了他的思绪。哈利仰头，正对上一双漆黑的眼睛。  
  
“我还以为药物副作用中终于包含了产生幻觉这一项。”斯内普紧盯着这名不速之客。“你为什么会在这，波特？忘了物品在我家？希望不会是什么具有破坏性的东西。”  
  
哈利有些尴尬地爬了起来。误判情势的念头不止一次闪过他的脑海。如果不是斯内普面如死灰，双唇毫无血色，看上去除了仍有呼吸之外简直不像个还活着的生物，也许哈利会相信一切值得担忧的迹象都仅是出于他过于活跃的想象力。  
  
“没忘了什么，先生。”或许是直觉斯内普随时都会将门关上的缘故，哈利下意识地朝门内更靠近了一步，整个人都贴到了门框上。“只是你今天没回医院……发生了什么吗？”  
  
令他意外的是，斯内普看上去仅考虑了几秒，接着轻易地作出了让步。“进来谈吧，波特。我没办法久站。”  
  
“我也是。”窝到最近的沙发里，哈利放松了身子，满足的叹了口气。“这该死的鬼天气。我得开新药了，现在的效力大概根本维持不到傍晚。”  
  
说完以后，久久没听到动静，哈利朝后转过头，才注意到斯内普甚至还没离开门旁。  
  
“你还好吗？”看着那名前教师伫立在窗旁，背脊紧绷、身躯些微颤动，同样饱受折磨，熟知那意味着什么的哈利抿起双唇，皱紧了眉头。某种……关于这男人的情况到底有多糟的轮廓逐渐成型。他相当程度地怀疑，斯内普方才并不是没听到门铃，也不是嫌烦干脆充耳不闻，而是──他的情况根本不允许他前来应门。  
  
如果连挪动到客厅门口都是这副情景了，那也很合理地解释了为何他没去医院。  
  
“需要我去帮你买药吗？或者你有──”  
“安静，波特！”斯内普低声咆啸道。但很遗憾，那没能阻止一个认真起来的哈利。  
  
“告诉我你发生了什么，拜托，”他逐步走近门边，以及靠在那勉强支撑住自己的男人，“还有你需要什么？”  
  
“需要什么？ _我所需要的_ 就只有──”斯内普恶狠狠地开口，然而随即遭到打断。  
  
“你知道我在医院有认识的人，只要一通电话──问到这些是很简单的，”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，虚张声势地宣示道。说这话时他的心跳漏了几拍，毕竟他其实不能确定一个粉丝能为她的（过气）偶像作到什么程度。为了加强可信度，他只能继续说道：“或者我该联络请他们安排医生出诊。你不太能走了对吗？我知道你在忍受疼痛，因为我也他妈的痛个不停。这天气，我从上周起床到现在从没感觉好过。”  
  
也许是因为疼痛正干扰他的神智，也许是采纳了哈利的说词。即使看来相当愤怒，斯内普也并未再以锐利的言语还击，取而代之的，年长的男人以一种凶恶的神情瞪视了他好一会，接着闭起了眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏着。  
  
良久后，重归平静的斯内普睁开双眼。“回去吧，波特。现在就回家去。我并不需要你的……”他停顿了一下，眼中闪过一丝厌恶的神情，然后摇了摇头，“不管那是什么──我不会沦落到让一个波特来看笑话的地步。”  
  
“看笑话？你觉得我是……来看你笑话的？”吃惊于所听到的，哈利提高了音量。  
  
“仅是最接近事实的假设，波特。”斯内普疲倦的语气让他意识到对方是真的这么想的。“医院有近千名病患，墓园躺着上百个死人。任君挑选参观。还有你仍健在于世的朋友们……告诉我，如果不能从中得到一些乐趣，又是什么让你前来？英雄主义？随着怜悯感之后到来的情感净化？”  
  
“我……”对斯内普的说法只能以目瞪口呆来形容。 _不是这样的，根本不是。_ 哈利努力地集中精神，组织着能够表达此刻想法的语句；但那真的很困难，于是他几度欲言又止。  
  
“我会来只是因为……因为我发现我在担心。”最终，他的心里清晰浮现了那个正确答案。  
  
然而他一定是表达得不够清楚，因为斯内普挑起了一边的眉毛。哈利决定继续解释下去。“我知道你什么时候会来医院，虽然不是很确切的──没有向谁打探，那是可推算的。然后我今天没遇到你，你上上周也没出现，这就表示……你也许出了什么问题，考量到 _我们的_ 身体状况，随时都有这种可能性不是吗？”  
  
“而那……跟你的担忧有所关联？”斯内普看上去很困惑。  
  
哈利闻言楞住。他忽然觉得自己或许已经把一年份的惊讶额度都用完了。“为什么会无关？我担心你出了什么事，或许是什么该死的意外，或许是伤势恶化；我得来确定你到底好不好，需不需要帮助……仅是如此而已。这很难理解吗？”  
  
“不，”沉默了几分钟后，斯内普语气略带僵硬地说道，“也许你说的是对的，只是我……仍旧不能理解。”  
  
“什么？”哈利快给搞迷糊了。  
  
“关于这件事发生在我身上。”年长的男人斟酌地说着，看上去若有所思，“你可以对任何一个人这么作，波特。那是可以理解的，而当前的情况则不。”  
  
“为什么不？”哈利反射性地回问。回应他的则是斯内普的“你连脑子都伤到了吗”的表情。“如同我对你的观感一样，你也憎恨我。”年长的男人以肯定的语气陈述道，“我没想到你连这点都需要人提醒，波特。”  
  
在对男人的追根究柢感到无力的同时，哈利的下肢传来一波波酸麻感。这使他突然意识到他们都已经站了很长一段时间。不管斯内普还能硬撑多久，但他自己的腿和踝和皮肤底下的肌肉神经都在叫嚣着它们很累了。  
  
如同在医院发生过的情景重现。哈利伸出左手，试探般地轻轻碰了碰斯内普的前臂。  
  
“也许我曾经恨你，但早不是现在式了，”他忍住了个呵欠，一边拉过对方的右臂搭在自己肩上，缓缓引着两人朝沙发的方向移动。“我的生活原本是团垃圾。但你出现了，这真的帮了我大忙，所以现在让我帮你一把。这样在这件事上我们就扯平了，好吗？”  
  
斯内普抿紧了嘴唇，看上去并不怎信服这个说法，却也奇异地没有再行出言反驳。  
  
──总之哈利就当他是赞同了。  
  
  
***  
  
哈利不知道斯内普过往的社交生活，但看来现在只有他一人会登门造访。  
  
他习惯在一、四、六来到这个安静的住所，带着一份日报，或者其它斯内普想要的物品；当那男人踌躇了许久，慢吞吞地开口提出他想要一个不用时常浇水的小盆栽时，哈利再度感到惊奇。但面对提完要求即摆出一副防备神情的前教师，他很好地饰演了一名无动于衷的聆听者。  
  
然后他们会一起吃顿简易的午餐。  
  
虽然从各种明显的迹象看来，斯内普受到──哈利仍不知其名──病痛折磨的频率越来越高，但年长的男人总会惨白着一张脸，伸手表示反对哈利的提议──比起在床上吃个三明治，减少关节活动所带来的疼痛，他宁可起身下床，再艰难地挪动脚步，一跛一跛地走到餐桌旁拆开那份属于他的三明治的包装纸。  
  
──那在哈利眼中根本是见鬼的无谓坚持。  
  
光看两眼斯内普的行走过程，年轻的男人都彷彿能听见自己的髋关节在哀鸣，甚至会感受到一股混杂着既视感与同理心的疼痛。而明明移动同样的距离，年长男人所需的时间越来越长的事实更令他忧心忡忡，但他知道自己在这件事上不能多说什么，有些个人底线是不能轻易碰触的。更别提效果还可能适得其反。  
  
当初得知必须使用辅助器材行走时，哈利当下涌现的念头就是彻底排斥。而且旁人越是提及此事，他的内心就越是抗拒。彷彿一旦妥协就像输给了什么一样，他甚至开始憎恨起队友有意无意的打趣。  
  
那很没道理，但有些时候事情就是如此：你知道什么对你最好，但就是不愿意去做。然后直到代价追上门来要它的债主依数额付款时，为时已晚。  
  
有些时候，在斯内普的情况因为天气、药效或者不知名因素比较好的那种时候，他们还能够坐在客厅有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
  
“你看，我们根本不了解彼此，”年轻的男人相当习惯地拿起不知何时已然成为 _哈利专属_ 的茶杯，他露齿一笑。“最刚开始我还以为你要惩罚我，象是在外头站上一小时什么的。”  
  
“的确，”斯内普缓缓点头赞同道。“我也才了解到，这名来访者换上我的衬衫之后，必须将袖子往上摺三回才得以伸出指尖来。”  
  
“才不，你这浑蛋，”没从斯内普的话语中感受到任何轻蔑成份，现在哈利只觉和这男人说话很有趣。他咯咯笑着，然后郑重其事地宣示道：“我只摺了两摺。”  
  
那些充斥着和平与悠闲的片刻，总是稀少且令人愉悦，弥足珍贵。  
  
但随着气温持续下探，更多时间里，斯内普的情况总处于另一个极端。  
  
有鉴于哈利一直是他们之中复原情形相对良好的那个，以及他身在此处的理由，哈利得帮要服药的斯内普到厨房倒杯水，或是替他收拾物品、检查药品存量，定期将脏衣服扔进老旧的洗衣机，并且索性拉张凳子待在那听着轰隆轰隆运转声，等着里头的衣物洗完──比起面对一个脾气随健康一起恶化，全身上下带刺的斯内普，机器再单调无聊的巨大声响也犹如天籁。  
  
然而即使在有人协助下减少了处理日常杂务工作的机会，那名前教师却越来越少下床。他的食量和睡眠都减少了。有几次哈利在午间到来时，一夜未眠的他才刚在固定的晨痛折磨中短暂解脱，得以陷入昏沉的睡眠之中。  
  
“波特，”刚开始他会因脚步声惊醒，直到确认来人后才再度阖上眼皮。“自己先去吃午餐吧。让我再睡一下。”  
  
今天又是一个类似的日子。坐在床边，哈利无法不注意到男人那放在棉被外瘦如枯枝的手臂，以及那上头的一点凝血。  
  
昨日傍晚，准备返家的哈利来到房门口正打算道别，却听见了里头传来一阵压抑的闷哼。  
  
这种情形自然已非一次两次了，只是通常他会悄悄转身离去。  
  
对一些成年患者而言，承受病痛所带来的痛苦一事相当孤单，而且私人。而哈利猜想，斯内普也很可能没有让人见到那一面的习惯。  
  
所以，跟以前一样简单，只要离开就是了。但他迟迟无法挪动脚跟。  
  
──或许是当日稍早的一段谈话导致的。  
  
哈利忘了他们一开始在聊什么，总之话题偶然地转到了斯内普的学生时代。对此他表现得相当兴致盎然，年长的男人则一脸不想提起的厌烦表情。  
  
“所以呢，你现在还有联络他们吗？”无视于斯内普抛过来的凶恶瞪视，哈利眼神发亮地看着他的前教师。或许是想起了那些与队友相处的往日回忆──大多时候都相当美好──的缘故，他突然很想听听这男人以前的故事。  
  
“没有。”沉默许久后，斯内普迸出了这个单词。  
  
“我也是，”哈利不无遗憾地喃喃说道。“自从──现在这样以后。”  
  
“我……”有那么一会，年长男人的神情看来就象是挣扎着要不要继续说下去。他将目光投向远方，而后坦承道：“我几乎没有……熟识者，或者， _朋友_ 。”  
  
由于斯内普的诵读方式相当奇特，就像那个字眼随时会咬住他的舌头一样。哈利默默在心里记下了这一笔。继续追问道：“那么你的朋友是怎样的？”  
  
“她……聪明、热情，开朗。谁都很难不喜欢她，”年长的男人停顿了一下，看了看正凝神聆听的哈利，继而浮现了某种复杂的神情。“此外，常以一种无视于我个人意愿的方式，拉着人到处跑。”  
  
“哇喔，竟然拉得动你──你一定很喜欢她，那个女孩，”哈利吹了声口哨，一脸理解地作出结论。从以前到现在，为了说动斯内普同意某事或作出让步，他可没少费多少气力。“因为她是你的第一个朋友？”  
  
“她是……唯一的一个。”良久后，斯内普安静地说道。  
  
而后无论哈利再怎么迂回试探，直至回房之前，年长的男人仍再不肯多说半字。  
  
  
── _但现在不只是这样了。_ 自回忆中脱身后，哈利反覆思考着。  
  
_斯内普……不，是西弗勒斯。他有我，我是他的第二个朋友。_ 他轻轻地将额头抵在门板上，接着坚定地将手伸向了门把。  
  
如同于其它日子，褪色的印花窗帘遮挡了大部分的自然光源，一室昏暗。西弗勒斯平躺在狭窄的单人床上，左膝曲起。他的右掌覆住了面孔，五指成钩状紧箝在额间与太阳穴周遭，略为急促地喘息着。  
  
原本放置在矮柜上的水杯则不知何时摔裂在地。哈利皱起眉头，咬住下唇，小心翼翼地避开脚下的碎片和散落的空药袋。  
  
“西弗勒斯？你还好吗？”他低声询问着，一边轻轻地拉着男人的右腕，将它移开。  
  
哈利的心脏一瞬间抽紧了。他的朋友看上去就象是个死人，或者，最起码，距离一具静躺在棺木中的尸体不会太远。  
  
“……现在几点了，波特，”斯内普缓慢地睁眼，视线仍无法聚焦。他深吸了几口气。“我吃了药。但……我想它们已经不能改变什么了。那些剩下的在哪？”  
  
“你不能随便服用它们。剂量和药性都会弄乱，”哈利解释着。“还很疼吗？”  
  
“现在？比刚才轻微，比扭伤严重，可能是粉碎性骨折分散在几处关节的程度，尚可忍受，”斯内普疲倦地摇了摇头。“端看你对痛感的定义……我已经很难分清楚了，波特。你的髋部一发作会痛上多久？”  
  
回想了一下，哈利答称那并不一定。  
  
斯内普短促地哼笑了一声。“想象一下，波特。每天早晨醒来，或者因此醒来，它来了，而你不能动弹，只能躺在那品尝着痛楚，直到一个阶段的结束。而这只是早上的部份──其它时候它仍逐步侵蚀你的关节，你的健康，你生活的每个部份。”  
  
“那是……没有办法解决的吗？尝试新药？转院？或者一次手术？总有什么能改善，或者至少让你的生活好过一点。”  
  
有那么一会，斯内普仅是瞪着天花板，象是专注于研究上头那些不存在的花纹。最后，在哈利急切的目光催促之下，他语调几无起伏地说道：“只有两条路可选：自杀，或者承受。然而有些时候，我不免怀疑起自身是否作了明智的选择。”  
  
哈利没问下去。不需要更多提示，他 _当然_ 知道西弗勒斯选了什么，而为了那个念头，他感到很难过。  
  
上回尝试换了新的止痛药后，他不再半夜抽搐着醒来，疼痛也退回气温转寒前的程度──时好时坏，但作为日常生活的一部份，尚可忍受。但是西弗勒斯呢？  
  
哈利回想了一下。就他所见，他朋友的生活……几乎只能以空白形容。就象是一个人将一切需求压低到最基本的程度，西弗勒斯不玩乐，不与人交际，不出外走走，也不从事某项嗜好……再细数下去他可能会列出上百个不。简单地说，就象是对外界的一切丧失了最低程度的兴趣。那个男人只是继续生存，而非一般人定义的生活。  
  
──但他又有什么选择？考量到那些清醒的片刻大多数都同样遭到痛楚占据，那个男人能顽强地日复一日起身下床、走出房间就已经相当令人敬畏了。  
  
在他们用餐时，哈利曾偷偷观察过他的指节，它们变形得可怕，就像曾遭扭断或骨折后一般肿胀。  
  
那时，他突然发觉自己已经很接近真相了。  
  
只是，与一开始所抱持着的想法不同，哈利变得并不急于从他的朋友身上找寻答案。虽然他依旧感到在意。但既然西弗勒斯仍没打算说，那么他会继续等下去。  
  
当男人再度阖上眼皮昏睡过去后，哈利尽可能保持安静地起身，走出房门外去拨了通电话。  
  
二个多小时后，医生和护理人员抵达。当他们在西弗勒斯的臂上施打止痛针时，哈利也站在一旁。在确定了那的确生效之后，在场几人陆续退出门外，哈利小声地和医生谈了好一会。过程中，两人的脸色都很凝重。  
  
……答案揭晓了。  
  
与隐隐约约浮现在他心底的病名相符，同时也吻合某种最糟的预想──他终于理解西弗勒斯所说过的“这种状况不会结束”是什么意思。类风湿性关节炎（Rheumatoid arthritis），简称RA。除了让一颗心直往下沉以外，他不知道自己还能作些什么。  
  
于是，昨天晚上哈利失眠了。  
  
  
一晚没睡的他伸了个懒腰，将手杖摆在床沿，接着开始打起呵欠。早上他还先绕去了市区一趟，新的处方药不是很好找，幸好在问了三家药局后还是买到了。  
  
眼前的问题解决了一个。至于另一个…… _我得和西弗勒斯谈一谈，尽快。_ 哈利想着。 _就等他醒来。_  
  
  
***  
  
“我想，你的病人快要烤熟了。”这是西弗勒斯睁眼后的第一句话。  
  
因为怕对方感冒，哈利索性将暖气调到了颈间都在冒汗的程度。或许是多少有些疲劳，开始打起盹的他没留意到床上的西弗勒斯也是脸颊红润，额间渗汗。  
  
“喔，抱歉。”觉得自己真是个傻瓜，哈利脸红了。他连忙扶着手杖起身，调整暖气强度时仍一边下意识地等着他的朋友开始新一波的奚落。  
  
不过，与预期不同。没有嘲弄，没有讽刺，西弗勒斯只是温和地注视着他。而这成功地让哈利露出了一个傻气的微笑。  
  
他拆开药盒，折了片药锭连水杯一起递过。  
  
“你知道了。”这是个肯定句。哈利点了点头，没有否认。  
  
“这是新药，去年才上市的，”他抬头将视线对上年长男人的。“所以我问了几家连锁药局，你知道，他们不是统一都会进货。”  
  
“有什么想说的？”西弗勒斯转开了视线，语调平稳。彷彿某种并不真正期待回答的寒暄或问候。  
  
相处了一阵子之后，哈利现在已经能够确定，西弗勒斯 _就是_ 某种野生动物。与之相处时，即使已经相识了一段时间，依然充满试探，不安和超乎人类能理解的警觉。彷彿等待着哈利先一步表露敌意。他能察觉到男人不自然态度之下藏着的紧张感。  
  
吞了吞口水，在犹豫了几秒之后他决定先提正事。“事实上，有个问题得先解决。我们得谈一谈。昨晚康托斯医生告诉我──”  
  
“波特，想都别想，”年长的男人立刻截断了他的话语，“我不管康托斯对你说了什么而你又是如何理解的，那全是废话，不值一提的垃圾。在这件事上没有什么好谈的。我永远不会去动任何该死的愚蠢手术！”  
  
遭直接点破来意，哈利仍试图争辩着。“不，但是，西弗勒斯──”  
  
**“不要──那样──叫我！”** 彷彿耐性耗竭，年长的男人猛然拔高了音量。瞪视着年轻者的目光中混杂着同等的厌恶与愤怒。“我不记得有允许过你直呼我的教名。你到底要什么，波特。我一再地问你，而你却总是连自己想要什么都搞不清楚。哈！詹姆．波特 _毁了我的人生_ 还不够吗？现在，这么多年后，换成他的儿子前来夺取我最后的宁静──”  
  
无预警听见去世多年的亲人名字，哈利直接愣住。“我的父亲……他怎么了？”  
  
怒极反笑，西弗勒斯扯了扯嘴角，咏叹般地说道：“让我变成这个鬼模样──这个答案之于阁下又如何？啧啧，老波特真是功不可没啊。”  
  
对于那名前教师言语中的明示，对于那些他之前一直想知道的，与西弗勒斯病情成因紧密相关的事实──如果那是事实──只能以令人惊骇来形容。哈利只能瞪大双眼，面对这个他前一刻还以为是朋友的男人，他丧失了所有言语能力。  
  
直到男人动作粗鲁地搆住了拐杖，强撑着站起身为止。  
  
“你要上哪去？”哈利茫然无措地转过身，视线停留在那个已经相当靠近门口的身影上。  
  
“出门去。哪里都好，有你在的地方简直难以忍受，波特。”  
  
── _西弗勒斯恨你。_  
  
哈利将脑袋埋在臂弯与膝间，思绪一团混乱。还有什么事比这更糟？……他才得到了一个朋友，然后又失去了。他在一片悲伤之中模糊地意识到，在二人之中，真正倚仗着这份联结关系的人是他。  
  
是他需要西弗勒斯。一个不会对他另眼相待的人，不会给予廉价的同情，更不为了名气而靠近……大致象是那样，但又不完全是。而那一切太过复杂，哈利也不是很懂；然而，至少现在他知道一件事──无论是为了西弗勒斯，还是为了自己，他都不能简单放过那个男人。  
  
_我至少得让他同意接受手术。他的膝盖已经不行了。_ 眼中闪过一丝坚决，顾不得其它，哈利急忙奔了出去。  
  
也许是希望哈利能起到劝说作用的缘故，那名骨科医生昨晚好心地解释了许久；早在六、七个月前，西弗勒斯的右膝就应该考虑开刀切除增生的滑膜，手术费并非问题，NHS会给付。但男人断然拒绝了。直到现在，RA已经破坏他的关节了，即使切除滑膜也没用……唯一的治疗方法就是进行人工关节换置。  
  
但实行起来又有几项问题。  
  
第一点是手术本身并非简单工程。不像人类衰老时会面对的关节退化，关节变形意味着增添换置时的难度。再来，现在才决定要排程的话，这名患者至少得再等上几个月──但他的状况恐怕等不了那么久。  
  
最后一点，综合前面两项技术和时间因素，康托斯的个人建议是：如果财力能负担的话，上私人医疗机构去。对此，他可以提供几张名片；当然，他最后补充地说道，这只是经过评估的建议，也可以不采取这条路。加重剂量以及改药的话，西弗勒斯还能撑上一个多月……虽然他已经比常人还走得远了，若以一般标准值而言……大概早在三个月前，这名男人就该在哀嚎之中遭送进诊间了。  
  
哈利知道他说的没错。那几个私人医疗机构在圈子里也很出名，毕竟职业运动选手几乎与和伤痛为伍。甚至有一个还是他相当熟悉的──他才离开那里一两年。只要负担得起，那些地方的医疗技术和受到的待遇都比公立医院要来得可靠。  
  
──而哈利负担得起。  
  
他在阶梯下拦到了西弗勒斯。幸好依那名前教师当前的身体条件根本走不远，但这也同时讽刺地正是他们必须一再争执的主因。  
  
哈利一把勾住男人的胳臂，西弗勒斯则怒目而视。  
  
“明天我将会联络汤普森，我们的队医，”无视男人一再试图挣脱，哈利用力地拉住他，“他能给你最好的建议，你的手术，全英国的私人医疗机构哪个最适合都能问他。或者是西班牙、德国……你的膝盖得尽早动刀。”  
  
“有钱人的想法，波特？”年长的男人危险地瞇起眼。“很遗憾，这是 _我的生活_ ，而我个人则倾向于在未来一百年内都不作改变。如果这个意见确实进入了你小巧的脑子里，现在马上放开手。”  
  
即使心跳剧烈鼓噪着，耳畔一片嗡然作响。哈利仍尽可能以冷静的语气继续说服道：“不，既然那是詹姆造成的，那你更该接受这份好意，来自他儿子的补偿或者馈赠，随便你怎么称呼。这全是你应得的。毕竟我的财产里也包含了他留下来的保险理赔的一份。”  
  
“那么何不先用在你自己身上，波特？”男人露出了一个假笑。  
  
为什么所有事情一旦来到这个男人身上就会变得这么困难？  
  
觉得已经听够了，为了避免演变成两个伤残者得打上一架的局面。按捺着直冲上脑门的怒气，哈利没让他再说下去。  
  
──他真想朝着那男人大吼大叫。  
  
吼些类似“你这该死的杂种，你什么也不懂，赫赛是这领域里最好的医生，连他都不行的话我真的是没救了，他妈的彻底报废了”之类的话。  
  
于是哈利真那么干了。  
  
“除此之外，”他大口大口地喘着气，断续说道：“听好了，你不一样，你还有救。虽然不可能完全康复，但是……但是该死的，你不能继续这样自暴自弃下去。生活，不是等死，也不是活着，你需要实际去过能决定自己想要什么的生活，西弗勒斯。我有钱，可我不能拿来换得回到顶端阵容里的机会，如果能，我愿意放弃一切。但我他妈的就是不能踢了。你明白吗？所以花在哪里，对我来说，都是没意义的。”  
  
_操。其实你一直都知道，何止现在不能踢，你连回去的可能性都是零了。你只是不愿意承认而已。_  
  
他说出来了，妈的。说出来了那么他就不得不面对了。他辛勤复健的理由，他坚持一而再而三地踏进医院的理由在此刻都成了泡影。不，它们原本就是那样。  
  
哈利喘咳着，浑身因激动而不停发颤。彷彿世界在眼前旋转，他只能拼命抑止住自己离崩溃远点。但那条线很近了。   
  
直到一只手僵硬且迟疑地搭上他的后背，以一种安抚的方式轻拍着，哈利终没能忍住眼泪。  
  
  
***  
  
手术较预期要来得顺利。  
  
虽然之后住院期的一个多月里，年长的男人依旧表现得像个不知感恩的混蛋，在每个他能逮到的机会大肆抱怨，发着永无止境的牢骚。但有鉴于那是西弗勒斯精神极佳的象征，也由于自身未在砲火轰炸的内容里，陪同在旁的哈利倒是松了一口气。  
  
就像从未发生过一样，那日以后他们谁也没再提起詹姆．波特的事。  
  
“冰品对你的关节不好。”西弗勒斯态度温和地说着，伸手从推车里拿起了一盒雪糕放回冰柜──哈利最爱的品牌口味。  
  
哈利敢用一座奖杯打赌，他一定是故意的。  
  
稍早他们总算办完了出院相关手续，终于踏出门外的瞬间，哈利显得比当事人还兴奋上百倍──虽然他的朋友表现兴奋的方式也较常人收敛百倍……噢，好吧。其实他根本没见过。  
  
因为车程离家有很长的一段距离，是以一个多月以来──还不包括术前的入住天数──哈利几乎是天天跟着西弗勒斯一起住在医院里，每天除了固定的复健内容，这名年轻人只能读报和玩玩填字游戏。  
  
简直像株快在医院生根的植物，哈利已经快闷坏了。  
  
这些牢骚要是让西弗勒斯知道了一定会嗤之以鼻，接着冷冷地细数他和隔壁病房的小孩进行那些可笑的玩耍交流的次数──包含日期、时间与实际内容。因为那全都会在事后成为年长的男人被迫听取细节的报告内容。玩归玩，他可没忘记少烦那名病号一点。  
  
出院以后，哈利想做的第一件事就是采购。这个提议并未遭反对，但西弗勒斯开始质疑起另一件事。  
  
“你拿到驾照后有任何……实际上路的经验吗，波特？”年长的男人站在他的车旁边，一副不是很想打开车门的样子。  
  
“事实上，我已经搭便车快一个月了，”哈利翻了翻白眼，坐进驾驶座时顺手拍了拍旁边的座椅，“进来吧。你的车没问题。”  
  
直到系上安全带，男人都还在嘟囔着成串类似于“它当然没问题”、“只有你握着方向盘才会引发问题”、“应该去年就先送厂检查安全气囊的”的话语。  
  
心情正好，哈利当机立断地打开广播，嗯哼哼，现在除了音乐以外的一切他都打算充耳不闻。  
  
──谁知道那个混蛋竟会小心眼地选在超市里展开报复。  
  
跟很多年轻人一样，他不过是……离合器踩放的频率高了点。谁能料到西弗勒斯的才能之中包含了晕车这点。他应该早点说的，晕车药在刚才询问止痛和消炎药时就可以一起购入。  
  
作为精神上的消极反抗，哈利转身拿了一包家庭号的小熊软糖，和某种强调“我们真的非常酸”的酸糖──得了吧，离他朋友的尖酸还差得远了。他将一样样零食陆续扔进购物车里，而西弗勒斯就倚着推车扶手饶富兴味地看着。  
  
哈利懒得理他。他们得补过圣诞节才行，为此他还有一串采购清单要解决。  
  
他一直都很喜欢超市。也许同样是补偿心理；这里有他想要的，以及没想过的各种物品。在他十岁，波特夫妇遗产的官司纠纷结束之前，他一直没这种随意爱买什么就买什么的机会。  
  
说来他最初会开始踢足球，也只是为了可以在学校留晚一点，尽可能地避免和亲戚打照面的缘故。  
  
一月份里，天色很快就黑了。背对着超市的灯火通明，推着一整车物资走向他们的交通工具，哈利骄傲地感到自己是天底下最富有的人。  
  
一路上他们都在聊球赛的事。在屡遭疲劳轰炸之下，他的朋友也不得不变得略懂足球这项运动。虽然哈利几度怀疑，西弗勒斯其实对相关知识一清二楚（这里可是英国！），只是装作不懂的话，他就能早点结束这类哈利．烦人精．波特热衷的话题。  
  
冷藏的、冷冻的……他站在冰箱前一一分类着，直到该冰的都安置完了，剩下的哈利就一股脑地堆在桌上。  
  
舔了舔嘴唇，坐在那堆东西前，他将那份刚从信箱捞出来的邮件撕开。拿出信件迅速读完，他几乎想跳起来。于是他又反覆细读了三次。  
  
西弗勒斯从浴室走出来时，对上的就是一张近距离放大的灿烂笑脸。  
  
“没意外的话，我确定会拿到一份合约──巴塞罗那的足球学校！”哈利挥舞着信纸，高声宣布，双颊因兴奋而涨红──接着他无视对方的僵硬，张开双臂，用力地抱紧了西弗勒斯。  
  
_不能踢球了也还能干别的事。_ 这是年长的男人很早对他说过的话。哈利没想到自己会记得，但事实证明，他一直都没忘记。在西弗勒斯沉默着同意进行手术后，象是受到鼓舞一般，哈利觉得自己也该做点什么了。他不能再回到以前那种……虚度光阴的日子；每到夜幕低垂时，就像买了爆米花桶一样抱着那堆回忆，孤孤单单地窝在沙发里，觉得世界已离他远去。  
  
在医院无所事事的时光则让他发觉自己喜欢和小孩子互动。所以，就是这个了。他可以去栽培球坛的下一代幼苗。反正目前的止痛药仍然相当有效，除了髋部的旧伤仍得持续谨慎以对之外，能力和条件他哪样都不缺……而且理所当然的，西班牙的气候又较英国更适于养伤。 _棒极了！西弗勒斯一定也会喜欢那里的。_  
  
当晚，沉浸在一切都很完美的满足感里。吃得比平日还多的哈利滚到了客房那张他亲自挑选的床垫上，没几分钟就进入了梦乡。以至于丝毫未查，在那扇紧闭的房门外，屋子的主人静静地伫足了一会。  
  
接下来的日子里，哈利都忙着为搬家作准备。这使他相当程度地减少了造访他年长的朋友的次数。准确地说，距离上次无预警登门（就象是预期再也不会见到一样，那甚至使西弗勒斯吃惊）的日子……又过了两周。  
  
“所以，你收拾得……怎样了？”一边狼吞虎咽地嚼着火鸡肉三明治，哈利问道。  
  
年长的男人放下了手中的报纸。“我为什么需要那么作？”  
  
“我下个月要去西班牙，”哈利舔了舔手指，有些疑惑地问道：“而你也要去不是吗？房子看好了，没有门外这种该死的阶梯……好吧，至少没这么多阶。”  
  
“在我的印象里，你似乎未曾提过这件事。”沉默了片刻，西弗勒斯以一种谨慎的语气缓缓开口。“试图把我摆入你的人生规划里面，波特？你在想些什么？”  
  
“什么？我没说过吗？”哈利一楞，放下了手中的三明治。在注视着男人阴郁的神情几秒后，他确定，他可能真的，该死的没开口提过这件事；大概是这几个月以来，他们的生活叠合度越来越高的缘故，仔细回想，早在第一时间他就算上了西弗勒斯一份。  
  
“算了，”西弗勒斯抬起右手，作出阻止的手势，“忘了那个念头，波特。我哪里也不会去。就像你说的，生活并非只是存活……而我想，单独尝试一下并不会有什么坏处。”  
  
“噢，”哈利觉得有什么正哽在喉间。他看了看西弗勒斯，又将目光转回自己交握着的手掌，过了半天，好不容易才能勉强挤出一点感想。“那……很好。”  
  
年长的男人轻微地点了点头。“是的。”  
  
──接下来的时间里，两人都久违地陷入了沉默。  
  
  
***  
  
那封信就夹在一叠广告单之中，他差点漏掉了。  
  
做完最后的扫除工作，哈利慵懒地躺在沙发上。忽然想起这件事，他心不在焉地在桌几上摸索着，拿起信封后慢慢地拆开。然后，在见到那过于熟悉的字迹和语气的瞬间立刻坐了起来。  
  
信中写着──  
  
_“致 哈利．波特：  
  
你无疑是个货真价实的蠢蛋。  
  
你不知道我是什么样的人，显然也从未花费时间动用一下你的大脑。有鉴于我与你，以及你父亲那些过往的糟糕历史，你是否曾经意识到，在你眼前的这个男人很可能会伤害你，或者，至少让他仇敌的儿子为了盲目轻信于他人一事付出代价。  
  
面对一个对此一无所知，并一再试图靠近的可供复仇目标，要控制住那些可鄙的念头，对我而言并非易事。事实上……它们充满了诱惑。有些憎恨埋得太深。而如同你我都知道的，哪怕一丁点，我都并不具有你的良善特质……即便到了今日，你依然将它保持得很好。  
  
这让我想起了你的学生时代。在作为你难忘的梦魇这件事上，我相当成功，不是吗？然而，假使当时的我能预料到现今这一切的任何一个片段，那是说，早些认知到你与詹姆．波特截然不同的话，我会……尽可能收敛自己的脾气。  
  
也许你已经猜到了，否则你读到下句必然会相当吃惊。你的母亲，莉莉，正是年轻的我所拥有的唯一的朋友。看着你，有时候我会不由得想起这位故人……为那场空难，我很遗憾。  
  
你和她是我生命中所遭遇过，无条件地在对待他人一事上最为友善的二人。而你，甚至令我一度感到困惑。直到我终于能确认你就是个没长心眼的傻瓜为止，你的作为都十足令人起疑──太过于正面了，以致不得不怀疑你有其它潜在动机。  
  
幸而当时我已经对人生备感厌烦，也无余力去一项项验证你的目的。你所做的一切都证明了，假使当时我那么对待你，那会是……有失公允的。也许你会想着，我何时又曾公平过。那么，也依然由你。我并无意为自身所作所为提出任何辩驳。你的任何观感都符合我应得的结果。  
  
在老波特和我的恩怨里，也许我得尽可能公平地说，我的伤痛或许并不是全然因他而起。如果你曾看过一点资料，那么你必定不会错过RA是种遗传性疾病的最基本叙述。  
  
──实际诱发条件不明，至今没有任何治疗方法有根治的可能。  
  
作为带有因子的当事人，在相关研究仍未能使这种疾病的因果明朗化的情况下，我始终无法客观地看待这件事；毕竟在詹姆．波特和他那伙人将我推落到十月份的湖里以前，我的身体毫无异状。而在大约一个月后，他将医院寄来的检查报告游戏一般地撕成碎片洒到教室窗外则又是另一个关键。  
  
我不知道为什么自己要和你说这些。也许是你要离去而我们将不再会面的缘故，又或者是因为你曾对此锲而不舍……而作为一名朋友，或者别的什么，我想你的确拥有知的权利。  
  
正如你将继续活下去的意愿再度带回了我的感知内，我希望能以什么作为反馈。发生在我身上的事……这所有的一切，的确与你无关。我希望你至少能明白这句话的意思。  
  
你可以不需要负担，然而却自己选择将它揽到身上。对于你慷慨的馈赠行为，即使不明白是什么令你这么做，我仍会说，那是──相当仁慈的。另外，对于那天混帐般的言行，我想我还欠你一个道歉，以及，一句致谢。  
  
最后，既然现下你所有的义务业已结束了，哈利。今后你无须──也不要再来找我。  
  
  
你的　西弗勒斯”_  
  
  
有鉴于手边两张信纸中的信息量甚巨，而且相当西弗勒斯──标准地考验收信人理解力的行文风格。哈利不得不一遍遍地反覆读着，在读懂某句话含意的同时在心里或赞同或反驳，间或露出一抹微笑。  
  
然后他突然意识到有什么不对劲。  
  
总算想起到底是什么的时候，哈利抓起外套冲出了家门。  
  
他在大街上狂奔着，不顾髋骨的疼痛，无视脚踝的酸麻。火速拦辆车前往他朋友的住处的念头从未如此急切过，担忧着西弗勒斯因而初次登门时没有，打定主意要劝说男人接受手术时也没有，那些都完全比不过此刻的心急如焚。  
  
  
再度站在同样的阶梯之下。哈利仰头看着那扇他已经相当熟悉的门，甚至不用走近就能清楚看见，那上头和篱笆一样张贴了醒目的“出售中”的标语。  
  
他一阶一阶地爬上了阶梯，无法置信地瞪着那行怵目的鲜红字体，象是看久了它们其实就会换成另一种标语。彷彿眼前情景只是某种恶劣的玩笑一般，在你承认自己受骗上当之后，事物就会完整地回到原样。  
  
──西弗勒斯走了。  
  
哈利按了十几次电铃，不，也许是二十次，毫无反应。抱着一线希望，他不死心地搥打着门，直到右拳有些红肿。他急促地喘息，口中呵出的热气很快地化为一团团白雾，随寒风散去。  
  
忽然觉得眼眶发热，额间抽痛发疼。哈利摇摇晃晃地转身，慢慢地弯下腰，蹲坐到了台阶的最上端。他摸了摸冻僵的脸庞，右掌前一刻的温热很快地冷却了。  
  
他紧紧阖上双眼。  
  
_去他的西班牙，去他的足球。_ 他该死的完全能放弃那些，此刻再没什么是他想要的，它们根本比不上…… _比不上什么？_  
  
_你到底想要什么，波特？_ 他想起西弗勒斯总是如此问着，想起最后一次会面时对方谨慎到有些不寻常的态度。有什么自脑海中闪过，没能抓到。他继续想起他们在医院度过的糟糕圣诞节，那个失手摔烂了的蛋糕，还有西弗勒斯当时凝视着他的温和表情，那不止出现了一次，在他们相处的后期，那男人总会在他冒冒失失干了蠢事后流露出类似的神色，静静凝视着，就像在凝视着某个他所钟爱的傻瓜──不，等等，倒回去前头的部份。  
  
在他们最后的对话里，西弗勒斯当时说了什么？  
  
他肠枯思竭地拼命在脑海中找寻着那段话，然而它们总是轻易地闪过搜查，一次又一次。最终，哈利在记忆最边缘的角落发现了他要找的那一截片段。  
  
_“……把我摆入你的人生规划里面，波特？”  
“你在想些什么？”_  
  
忽然间一切都明朗了。他知道了西弗勒斯在说些什么……那根本是道相当明显的暗示。他仔细回想种种细节，愈发觉得自己并没有想错。至于那个一起去西班牙的邀约，老天，他都在想些什么？──他根本什么也没想。那个来自他朋友的评价一点也没错，哈利．波特是个彻头彻尾的白痴。  
  
白痴，但还不算全然的无可救药。  
  
答案就在那里，简单明确：他爱上了西弗勒斯．斯内普，这个已经成为了他的精神与生活支柱的，曾经作为他最厌恶的教师的男人。  
  
在经历这么多之后，他根本无法想象该如何面对没有西弗勒斯的日子。这半年来，他们聊天的时光是哈利能回想起的最快乐的片刻。愉快，而且令人心情放松。  
  
自从离开球场以后，就像那些失意的人们最终共同表现出的模样，他的状态每下愈况，离谷底──如果真的有底端的话──也确实不远矣。  
  
但在这几个月里，有西弗勒斯为伴，他几乎快想不起恶梦的轮廓。  
  
他不知道自己是怎么能在规划着未来十几二十年的生涯时，将西弗勒斯完全纳入其中却丝毫没想过那意味着什么。他喜欢这个顽固的混蛋喜欢得要命，连选购新居时都优先考量到了这个男人日常起居的方便性，甚至记得他的右膝再过十五、六年得再换一次人工关节。  
  
在此之前，哈利从未想得那么远。他喜欢去体验每个当下，喜欢去掌握眼前所能看到的。去思考某个遥远的将来──甚至是那之后的生活细节并不是他的作风。  
  
然而他能想见和他的朋友在一起以后，那些未来的蓝图。  
  
他看过对方最糟的时刻，看过他终于从手术房推出来时的模样，见识过男人大发雷霆的样子，也熟知他尖锐机智的幽默和令人不敢恭维的混帐。  
  
还有什么？绕了一大圈，到头来他想要的不是别的，正是西弗勒斯．斯内普本人。  
  
但是这可恨的家伙走了。天很冷，他的髋部已经因为他的莽撞行为开始剧痛了。他甚至第二度忘了带上他的手杖──两次还都是因为西弗勒斯的缘故。  
  
在当初抗拒使用结果导致伤势恶化后，他变得过度保护伤处，但凡三分钟以上的路程，那根手杖可从未离身过。  
  
_杂种。_ 暴露在空气中的皮肤都又冷又痛，仍然低着头，哈利忍不住咒骂了一句。  
  
下个瞬间，一道低沉的嗓音突然自上方响起。“我希望那个字眼不是在说我。”  
  
哈利猛然抬起头，在确定了来人之后，他无视了对方伸出的援手，缓慢且费力地站起身来。  
  
“……你走了。”没有看向西弗勒斯，他办不到。他的眼中一片溼润，而他颤抖的声音出卖了他。  
  
“是的，本来是那样的，”年长的男人轻声说道：“但我忘了东西。”  
  
闻言哈利理解似地点了点头，顺势侧过身，此时他心乱如麻，得在西弗勒斯进门的时间一个人静一静；也许就在门旁，靠近栏杆附近，那里看起来比较不冷。  
  
然后西弗勒斯开了门，将他也拉了进去。  
  
“你哭了。”有鉴于那是句陈述，哈利没有回答。他不自在地转开头，同时感觉到一股灼热的视线正仔细打量着他，由上而下，像野兽在检视牠的猎物。  
  
西弗勒斯的手掌轻轻地抚上了他的脸庞，拇指在唇角附近摩挲着。哈利的心跳加快了，而彷彿嫌它还跳得不够快，年长的男人凑近，吻上哈利闭起的眼睛。  
  
将手环上了对方的后腰。 _不要离开我。_ 哈利无声地说道。  
  
  
***  
  
七月份的巴塞罗那，艷阳高照。男人待在建筑物的阴影之中，交叉着双臂，看着远处的游客四处走动照相。没几分钟，耳中传来一阵熟悉的吵闹声，夹杂着孩子特有的高亢。  
  
他伫立在原处，一动也不动。  
  
“等很久了吗，西弗勒斯？”他的爱人边朝他走来边问道。“你应该直接进来的，我记得昨晚有给你新拿到的通行证……呃，我有吗？……好吧，我好像忘在袋子里了。”  
  
要忍住笑意是如此困难，他不得不咳了一声。接过对方递来的矿泉水，他顺手揉了揉那个遭汗水黏得服贴，但看上去依然乱糟糟的鸟窝脑袋。  
  
“午餐想吃什么？”  
  
最近总是这种日子。哈利先行出门，他得负责上午的集训，西弗勒斯则会在中午离开他们的家，慢慢地走到那个距离住处不是很远的球场，等着满身大汗的年轻男人从固定的通道走出来，以热切的目光找到他，然后一起回家。  
  
──倒不是说他有什么想抱怨的。  
  
他的疾病是一辈子的事，由生到死，那些固定的痛楚和等额的折磨如同紧随在身后的影子，永远都无法摆脱。  
  
但是西弗勒斯已决定尽可能地配合那些疗程，尝试每个或能提供助益的可能性，让病情保持在可控制的范围内……因为哈利介入之故，现今的生活已经比他能预想的还要好上许多；不夸张地说，他得承认，一切都超乎了预期。偶尔，当想起过往对死亡的渴望时，他甚至觉得……那变得有些难以想象。  
  
“怎么了？”哈利迎上他爱人若有所思的注视，些微担心地问道。  
  
“不，没什么，”西弗勒斯摇了摇头。“只是忽然觉得，现在这样……不错。”  
  
这个念头一度在他的人生中缺席了数十年之久。  
  
但现在，在他作出选择之后，生命从来没有这么完满过。在有哈利陪伴的前提下，那些他已经习以为常的痛苦也显得……一股冲动涌上，西弗勒斯抓起了年轻人的手，坚定地与之交握。  
  
──他们一同离开阴影，走入阳光之下。  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 【Bottom!Harry Fest 2013】  
> #207  
> 提供人：刀小白  
> 梗：CP:Snarry.AU无魔法  
> Harry Potter是本地知名足球队的球星，却在一次球场意外中受了重伤，髌骨受到重创，直接导致其运动生涯终结，不仅如此，HP还因此落下了腿部长期疼痛的毛病，突逢打击的HP心灰意冷，而长期的疼痛让他意志消沉，直到有一天，他在医院开止疼药时碰到了同样来开止疼药的他有生以来最痛恨的老师Severus Snape，在无意间得知对方受某种长期疼痛困扰数十年之后，HP决定放下以往对Severus的成见，重新审视这个人。在与Severus几次接触后，同病相怜的两个人渐释前嫌，HP也从负伤的阴影中走了出来。这时，Severus的病情却加重了，他的下肢几乎丧失了活动能力，HP主动前去照顾他，从而介入了他的生活，渐渐挖掘出他不为人知的感情经历，更让他惊讶的是，Severus长久的病痛竟是自己的父亲一手造成的，带着负疚感，HP希望能够补偿Severus，却遭到了Severus的拒绝。一天，Severus不告而别，给Harry留下了一封信，表示最初和Harry接触曾起过通过他报复他父亲的念头，但最终却没这么做，他也不希望Harry因为某种亏欠而施舍他什么，所以决定离开。而此时怅然若失的Harry才意识到，他爱上了Severus。。。  
> 特别要求：请举重若轻地虐，这种类型的文，不用着意描写疼痛，不经意的一笔有时候就足够虐了。另外，结局无要求，开放式结局最好，BE HE也可以，但感情要合理。请注重两个人的性格塑造。  
> 雷点：好吧小白应该不会写这种文。。。为虐而虐，其实这个梗虽是因为“长期疼痛”而引起，这个却不是重点  
> 附加补充：这是我去年提的最喜欢的梗……（快来个后妈领走吧，我就可以看了，真的好想看 QAQ）


End file.
